True Love Tarnished
by M. Louise E
Summary: Juliette and how she feels about what happened with Nick and Adalind. How she feels since becoming a Hexenbiest. Nick and what he feels about Juliette and what she became as a Hexenbiest. How did True Love Tarnish so quickly? Love to hate.


**Title: Grimm True Love Tarnished**

 **Summary: Juliette and how she feels about what happened with Nick and Adalind. How she feels since becoming a Hexenbiest. Nick and what he feels about Juliette and what she became as a Hexenbiest. How did True Love Tarnish so quickly? Love to hate.**

 **Disclaimers: The show is property NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing.**

 **A/N: This idea won't leave me alone. I hope someone enjoys it. It has been in my head for months growing and forming. Now I have to share. Enjoy.**

 **Juliette:**

Nick how could you betray me with Adalind?! Couldn't you tell it wasn't me that was with you? Don't you know me at all not to guess that my look alike was a cheap copy of the original? How could you not guess?

Does our love mean so little to you? Couldn't you tell her touches weren't mine? Why couldn't you have looked deeper? I try to forgive you because you thought she was me. Adalind desperate to get her daughter back that she became me, to have sex with you so you would lose your Grimm-ness.

I try to move forward and bury what I feel. I have to remember that you didn't know that it wasn't me. I still feel resentment. You couldn't learn to live a normal life for me while you didn't have your powers? I had to learn to live with the life you learned you had. What choice did I have? Yet you needed to get your powers back to help our friends. I was the key.

Now look at me. I have become a monster all because of you. My feelings rush to the surface and make me bitter. I'm angry and I want revenge. At first I didn't like what I became but now, I like what I have become. To cause you pain more than you caused me. Someone willing to help me exact my revenge.

To bring your mother back along with Diana for the royals. To cause Adalind a lot of pain before I kill her. I HATE her so much for all the crap she has done to the both of us, over the years. Now she is pregnant with your child. That so isn't fair. I wanted to be the one to give you a child someday. Adalind now took that away from me as well. What child would want me as a mother now?

Now I'm beginning to HATE you, Nick. True Love is a joke. What do you know of love? You couldn't even tell that it was Adalind with my body. You assumed that she was me. Now look where that has gotten us.

Now it is the beginning of the end for us. I just want to cause you all the pain I can. You can't even look at me anymore when I have my Hexenbiest side showing. You pull away. How is that love? Instead of dreaming of getting married one day now I'm in your nightmares.

No longer am I the beautiful princess but the wicked witch. I'm trying to deal with my new life but it is so hard. A lot as happened in a short time. Soon it will end. Good or bad? Whose to say? I hope it is bad. I'm the wicked witch now….

 **Nick:**

I'm numb right now. These last few months have been hellish. That was just the sad beginning until now. It is so much worse. I didn't mean to sleep with, Adalind. She looked so much like you.

Her aroma, her looks, her actions all pointed her to being you. Sad to say she wasn't you. I lost my Grimm Powers. To find out what ran in my family line, and learn and grow in it. To learn to live with it. Just to lose it all in a moment that I thought that Adalind was you, Juliette.

I'm truly sorry for falling for her trick. To get her daughter, Diana back. The beginning of our downfall. I tried to live as a normal person but my former life wouldn't let me. I couldn't stay normal even though you may have wanted me to.

Our friends needed my help as a Grimm. I couldn't turn my back on them. Thankfully you did what you thought was right and you became, Adalind so I could get my Grimm Powers back.

I felt like I was doing what I was born to do when I got my powers back. It seemed you were okay with what you did and what had to happen. Nothing seemed wrong. In truth it was. So much so.

I'm so sorry, Juliette. I should have left you go, when I found out that I was a Grimm. I thought our love would beat anything but I was wrong. My life ruined your life. I should have loved you more and let you go. It is to late. Our True Love as Tarnished.

There is no such thing as True Love. Not when I'm a Grimm. I thought Love would win but I'm learning that love has lost. Now hate is slowly winning. Now I want you dead. A line was crossed and you're the one whom did it. I can't believe what has all happened in such a short time.

Finding out you became a Hexenbiest. It is my fault. If you hadn't had sex with me as Adalind so I could become a Grimm again. Payback. For the moment that I thought that Adalind was you. How could I not tell it was you?

I wanted us to work out. I'm so sorry for turning away from your Hexenbiest side. I just wanted to remember that I love your beautiful heart and what you were on the inside. Now that beauty has become lost in your bitterness, anger, and hate. Now your heart is lost to your dark side.

I don't know who you are anymore. To find out that Adalind is having our baby is most surprising of all. In that one moment we were together and a baby was conceived. I'm so sorry it wasn't with you, Juliette, that it had to be with, Adalind.

Now I know of your revenge to get back at me. Not all of it, but enough to know that you were part of it. Now true love has turned to hate. What you did, I now want you dead. You're no longer the woman I loved. You turned into a monster.

My mother is dead because of the role you played. You choose what you become. The line was crossed. So hard to fathom in what you become. A cold, vindictive witch. You just let it take over instead of fighting for the life you once had. You are letting your dark side win instead of fighting for the good. You're not whom I thought you were.

You are the wicked witch….the woman I use to love. A lot has happened but I still hope that good will win out in the end. That love will somehow win out….


End file.
